Reconciliation
Reconciliation is the fourteenth episode of Red vs. Blue: Season 11 and 239th episode overall. It aired on September 30, 2013. Characters Red Team *Donut *Grif *Sarge (Mentioned only) Blue Team *Washington *Tucker *Simmons *Caboose *Freckles *Church (Mentioned only) *Epsilon (Mentioned only) *Tex (Mentioned only) Project Freelancer *York (Mentioned only) *North Dakota (Mentioned only) *Carolina (Mentioned only) Other *Doc *Locus *Several UNSC ship operators *Locus' forces Plot At Red base, Donut and Doc spend time messing around with Basebook, despite the fact that the only other subscribers are Simmons and Caboose. Donut says that he had spent the entire day cleaning the Red Base from top to bottom, in which Doc tells him about Grif's stuff on the roof. Angered at Grif's sloppiness, Donut confronts Grif, takes one of his teleportation cubes, and uses it to store Grif's stuff. He then tosses the cube all the way to Blue Base, much to Simmons' despair when he discovers the slop. Meanwhile, at the comm tower, Washington tries to help Tucker fix the radio, but the latter declines and angrily explains his frustration with Washington and his leadership methods. Wash admits that he was probably the worst of the Freelancers, and that since Church and Carolina left, he's had no choice but to assume a leadership position, which he has never done before. Tucker tells Wash not to take his position so seriously, as Church never did. Wash then encourages Tucker to try his best to fix the radio, as he has the ability to be a great soldier if he applies the effort. Tucker then realizes that he had forgotten to turn on the radio, which was why it wasn't working. Unfortunately, Caboose arrives with Freckles and orders the two to return to Blue Base and clean up Grif's stuff. Wash tells Tucker to go to Blue Base alone and distract Caboose while he goes back to the ship to finish something that can "put a stop to this". Elsewhere, Locus arrives at a military base filled with numerous white colored soldiers. He approaches four soldiers and tells them that they are "going hunting". Transcript Inside Red base, Doc and Donut are both seen standing in front of a computer screen. Donut: Pretty neat huh? Donut and Doc look at the computer screen, displaying a picture of them at Valhalla. Doc: So who uses this? Donut: Mainly just Simmons and Caboose. Donut looks at the screen Donut: Oh wait! looks like Sarge has a profile now... LIKE! Doc: And you just... talk about yourself? Donut: You can post pictures and stuff too, I've been downloading this picture of Freckles for a while! Screen displays a picture downloading at 15%. The download bar turns to 16%. Doc: How long has that been going for? Donut: Uh, just a few hours. Doc: You spent hours of our limited energy just downloading a single picture? Donut: It is a very high quality picture. The download bar turns from 16% to 17%. Doc: ... Well you can't argue with that! So is this all you did while we were out last night? Donut: Nope! I've been cleaning the base top to bottom, it was the least I can do to make it more presentable, I did the dishes, swept the sand off the floor... Doc: Wow, did you clean Grif's room? Donut: Grif has a room? Doc: Well he, and Simmons share that side of the base, but Grif's stuff overflowed onto the roof. Donut: Ooh! Let me take a peek! Donut runs offscreen to Grif's room. Doc: Oh my god! If this post gets over ten thousand likes, Basebook will pay for a rescue team to save us! Donut: (offscreen screaming) Doc: I know, it's too good to be true! Donut runs out of the base. Cut to Grif outside the base throwing his teleportation cubes. Donut: '''huffily Dexter Grif! '''Grif: '''Huh? '''Donut: I can't stand living in this base the way you've been treating it! The layout is all wrong, the color palette is atrocious, and the garden doesn't even have flowers in it, just vegetables. Also, I think someone's trying to plant candy corn in some point! Grif: Hmm, I, uh, wonder who did that? Doc exits the base and joins Donut and Grif. Doc: How's the testing going? Grif: Well Doc, after countless experiments, I've determined the teleportation cubes are still fucking awesome! All other data has been inconclusive. Doc: Grif, I really think we shouldn't be messing with these, they can be dangerous! We can't be throwing them all willy nilly! Donut: Give me that! Grif: Hey! Donut throws a teleportation cube onto the base's roof, which absorbs Grif's overflowing stuff. Grif: My stuff! Donut turns and hurls the teleportation cube across the canyon. Doc: ... Nice arm Donut: There. If you can't be responsible enough to clean your room, you'll just have to say goodbye to everything that was in it. Grif: 'Aww man... ''Cut to Simmons in Blue base. 'Simmons: '''Hey, someone liked my post! Things are finally looking up for Private Simmions! ''Donuts thrown cube lands behind him. 'Simmons: '''What the? ''The cube explodes. Cut to a wideshot of the canyon. 'Simmons: '''NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ''Cut to Washington walking up to the radio tower. 'Washington: '...What are you doing? Tucker is seen beating the radio with his gun. '''Tucker: I'm fixing- (melees the radio) the radio! (melees the radio again) Washington: '''By beating it with the butt of your rifle? '''Tucker: '''It worked for you. '''Washington: But that was - Tucker: You know what? How 'bout you come over here and do it yourself? Washington: ... Try connecting the antenna port to the amp. Tucker stops. Tucker: What? Washington: If you transmit too much voltage that will just fry the radio. But if you were to transfer the power through an amp... Tucker: All I hear are words that would get me beat high school. Washington: '''Tucker, I'm being serious. '''Tucker: Oh my god. Stop the fucking presses. Agent Washington is being serious. Washington: If you'd just listen to me you could do this. Tucker: I don't want to do this! Did you ever think of that?! All I wanna do is stand around and talk to my friend, but he's gone now and all I've got is you! Washington: hurt ...what? Tucker: It's fucking bullshit. Washington: ... (sighs) Did you know I used to be one of the worst freelancers in my squad? There was Agent York our security specialist, Agent North the sharpshooter, Carolina was an expert in martial arts and Tex was...well. You know Tex. Tucker: Cool story, bro. Washington: I was known for getting a grappling hook stuck to my balls. Tucker points his head up then turns around. Tucker: Okay, where are you going with this? Washington: Church was your leader for years. You two knew each other inside out. Tucker: Dude, don't phrase it like that! Washington: I'm still new to all this. I've never really had to lead anybody before. But when Church and Carolina disappeared I didn't have a choice. I had to try... Tucker: Well there's your problem. You tried too hard, man! I mean, Church wasn't the best leader ever, but he never made us run laps or do push ups or anything. He just took the blame when shit went wrong. Washington: '''Well. We're shipwrecked, low on food and have to do whatever Caboose tells us or we'll be killed by a robot. '''Tucker: Sounds like you really fucked up. Washington: 'Yeah. Kinda looks that way. ''Pause. '''Tucker: But...I guess you weren't really our leader when the ship crashed. So I guess you don't have to take the blame for that one. Wash pauses. Cut to two operators on the ship before it crashed. The lights dim. Spaceship operator: 'Whoops. ''Wash comes over. '''Washington: Sorry! Knocked a cable out of the wall. I hope that wasn't important. Sirens go off and a red light comes on. Flashback ends. Washington: Ahaha...I'll take some of the blame. Tucker: 'Whatever. ''Wash approaches Tucker. 'Washington: '''So are you gonna fix this radio or not? '''Tucker: '''Well, when I started the radio was working but the signal wasn't strong enough. Now it's just... not working. '''Washington: 'teasing Sounds like you really fucked up. 'Tucker: '''Don't be a dick. '''Washington: '''You're a capable soldier, Tucker. At least compared to your usual acquaintances. You just need to... try. '''Tucker: '''Oh. '''Washington: '''What? ''Tucker turns on the radio. 'Tucker: '''It was just turned off. '''Caboose: '''Attention Blue team, (''echoing) team, team, team! '''Washington: Uhh... yes, Captain? Caboose is seen below with Freckles. Caboose: '''Ah... I know we all said we wanted to fix the radio... And that was really important... to fix the radio and the tower and all that is really 'portant... '''Washington: '''We'll probably die if it's not repaired. '''Caboose: But! Um, I really need you guys to go back to Blue base and kinda ...cleeeean up. Tucker: 'Clean up what? '''Caboose: '''Garbage and robot parts and gross socks all over. Simmons... yeah um, Simmons actually won't stop rocking back and forth in the corner and it's kind of um... it's kinda freakin' me out. ''Washington and Tucker look at one another and turn back to Caboose. '''Washington: And...you're sure you mean Blue base? 'Freckles: '''Do not question your commanding officer. '''Washington: '''Okay, okay. We'll be there in a few minutes. ''Caboose climbs onto Freckles' back. 'Caboose: '''Assistant Captain best friend Freckles, initiate piggyback sequence! ''Freckles walks off with Caboose. 'Tucker: '''You realize we're all gonna die because of him? '''Washington: '''Tucker, I need you to head back to base and do what you can. I'm going up to the ship. '''Tucker: '''You're leaving me again!? What the fuck do you need to go on the ship for? '''Washington: '''I found something. I just need you to buy me some time. '''Tucker: '''Why? What are you gonna do? '''Washington: '''Hopefully... I'm gonna put a stop to this. ''Cut to Locus walking out of a base and passing by several white armored soldiers. Camera pans out to reveal a small army at the camp and cruiser in the sky. Locus passes several emplacements and soldiers until he comes to four men at the edge of the camp. 'Locus: '''You four, with me. We're going hunting. ''Camera pans up to the sky. Gallery 11 14 docdonut.png 11 14 donut.png 11 14 grifgarbage.png 11 14 tuckerpunch.png 11 14 washcrash.png 11 14 troops.png Control camp S11.png 11 14 sideview.png 11 14 closeup.png Trivia *It is revealed that Washington also contributed to the ship's crash landing, by knocking a cable out of a wall. *Donut displays his ability of tossing grenades at a far distance as he hurls Grif's "stuff" into Blue base. *Locus is revealed to be in control of a small military force, all of which wear Prefect armor. *Washington references the episode Turbulence, where Carolina rescued him from being killed by a nuke, via a grappling hook connected to his groin. * The episode's title may be a reference to Washington and Tucker explaining their problems to each other and attempting to reconcile. *An ad for "Headlight Fluid" can be seen on Donut's Basebook page. This is a reference to the fools errand Grif and Simmons sent him on in Season 1. *The DVD Creator Commentary of Season 11 reveals that Rooster Teeth had a backup plan in the event 343i would not eventually implement the Mark V helmet into Halo 4; the helmet that Washington produced would have been digitally composited into the scene, poorly, with Caboose passing on the helmet claiming it "didn't matter", after which he would admit it looked awful. Video Category:Season 11 Category:Episodes